


Uncertainty

by jirachus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707's route, Day 7, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirachus/pseuds/jirachus
Summary: Will you go to the left, where nothing's right? Or to the right, where nothing's left?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Uncertainty

“Won’t you come to Paradise with me, princess?” the strange man held his hand out to me while his soft eyes were trying to make me forget the fact that he had just broken through the window of the apartment. I was defenseless; I didn’t even know if Seven was watching the CCTV right now. 

“I won’t go with you to your cult,” I nervously snapped as I shook my head, taking slow steps backwards to distance myself. 

“Why? So you can plan that stupid party for the rfa?” his tone was annoyed, almost angry even. Every step I took back, he took one forward, my back now against the wall and his presence looming over mine, “They’re not worth your time.”

His minty eyes were boring holes into mine, I looked away.

“What do you know about them?”

He laughed amusedly, his face stretching into a smile that made me uneasy. “What do I know about them?” his face leaned into the shell of my ear. Just the feeling of his hot breath on my cold ear sent shivers down my spine, “More than you could ever know, princess.”

I gulped. 

From the start of this whole mess, I knew that the text he sent to lure me in was sketchy. I knew that I could be in danger, but here I am now, backed up against a wall with the hacker trying to kidnap me, and yet I’m not as scared as I should be. I should be trembling in fear, screaming, crying for help, yet all I can do is stare back at him. 

Because I wanted this.

My life was dull. It wasn’t a bad life, but if I had the choice to go back and relive it, I wouldn’t. That strange message was a call for something to happen. It was my chance.

It was taking either a left to where the apartment was, where nothing seemed right; where nothing seemed right about that text, where nothing seemed right about the rfa, where nothing seemed right about anything. 

Or to turn to the right and go home, where there was nothing left for me. 

The choice was a rather obvious one. 

He kept staring down at me, growing impatient with my lack of a response, “I can only be here for so long, you know. It’s only a matter of time before that idiot realizes that something’s wrong.” His hand took hold of my both my wrists, pinning them to the wall behind me. His face came alarmingly close to mine, and his voice in a whispered tone, “I can’t let him take my princess away, now can I?”

Before I could even process what he said, his lips were already pressed against my own. Everything in me was screaming at me to push him back, to yell, struggle, anything to get him away from me. Anything to get away from the danger.

I did nothing to stop him.

He groaned before finally pulling back for a breath of air. The atmosphere was thick and tense, I could almost feel it suffocating me. “Why are you doing this?” I weakly whispered, still panting from the previous lack of air, “What do you get out of this?”

“I could ask the same of you,” he smugly retorted, “Why did you decide to help them? What do you gain from this?”

I stayed silent, debating on opening my big mouth again or not. Why I was even considering telling him was a mystery of its own, along with all the other apparent mysteries the rfa had. “I can’t answer your questions if you can’t answer mine,” his voice broke me from my train of thought.

“But I asked first.”

“I know, but you aren’t really in the position to be demanding things, now are you?”

The realization of how defenseless I actually was finally started sinking in, and he knew. My body relaxed itself in his grip, giving up hope on resisting against him physically. He must’ve realized my diminishing hope or else the satisfied grin on his face would’ve said otherwise. He had me exactly where he wanted me.

I felt a hand leave my wrists and reach its way under my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his; it was like looking into the eyes of a predator, and I, the prey.  
“So what was it that made you stay? The actor? The heir? Or was it the liar that said he’d protect you? Where is he now when you need him?”

“He’ll...he’ll come. He has to.” my voice wavered. Would Seven really come? Would he come and save a virtual stranger he’s only had a few silly conversations with? I didn’t know. He knew I didn’t know. Doubt was scribbled all over my face.

“I know him. I know for a fact he’ll abandon you,” he frowned, distaste practically dripping like poison from his words, “Just how he abandoned me.” A sudden beeping noise came from the door, breaking the hacker out of his daze. The door swung open, another man came rushing in, panicked and out of breath.

Seven.

Red hair in the flesh. The same silly-looking glasses I’ve seen from his photos. His surprisingly lean body, despite all the junk food he eats. What I would never imagine on him though was the angry scowl on his usually cheerful expression. 

“So you’re the one who’s been messing with the rfa app.” his voice was firm, serious. Nothing like the phone calls I had had with him. No weird voices, no silly gimmicks, just...normal. Upon looking at me, his glare softened for a moment, “Let her go.”

The hacker laughed, once again grabbing my face into his hands to taunt Seven with my frightened expression, “Let her go?” he said incredulously, “Why would I let her go just so she can be tainted by the likes of you? Those deemed impure by the Savior cannot enter paradise, you know?” His hand then moved down to my waist to just barely creep under my shirt, truly enjoying mocking Seven. His thumb rubbed slow circles into my hip.

Seven looked like he wanted to lunge at the hacker right at that second, and only god knew how much willpower it took for him to restrain himself. “Listen if it's money you’re after then I have it! I’ll give you as much as you want just—”

“I don’t want your filthy money, _Saeyoung _.”__

____

__

Seven was stunned into disbelief, his hands beginning to shake antsily, “I-i don’t—I don’t know what—”

The hackers hand then gripped down harshly at my waist, eliciting a yelp from me.  
“Even after you claim that you love me, you don’t even recognize me,” he laughed bitterly, “You really are the worst brother in the world.”

“S-saeran…? Is it...is it really you?”

“DON’T SAY MY NAME!” he lashed out suddenly, his hold now off of my body. He staggered closer to Seven, looking ready to kill him that very second, “Don’t say my name with that filthy mouth of yours!”

“P-please just let me explain…!”, his voice cracked. 

“No! You only tell lies! You aren’t my brother. I trusted you when you said you would come back for me and all you did was leave me with that woman! You left me behind so you could go on and live a good life! Someone like you deserves to rot in hell,” he growled.

“That’s not—” Seven tried again, his words futile to his brother.

“Tsk, whatever. I don’t want to hear it. I have who I need and I’m simply done looking at your miserable face.” The hacker grabbed my wrist forcibly, beginning an attempt to escape through the nearby window he came through. I struggled, desperately trying to free myself from his grip. 

SECURITY SYSTEM ACTIVATED: INITIATING SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE

“You fucking…!” Saeran veered over at Seven, who had the activation remote in his hands.

“If you try to take her with you I’ll hold you down and we’ll both die here together,” he said solemnly, “That’s something that you should atleast believe isn’t a lie.”

My head was spinning and it felt like a pit had formed in my stomach. I looked at Seven once more. I’ve never seen someone look so confident and yet so defeated at the same time. Any signs of light in those eyes were gone, hollow and extinguished from any hope of a happy ending. The hacker let out a frustrated scream, angrily scratching his head with his hands, “Gaah! I don’t have time for this!”  
Without a moment to spare, he leapt out the window and fled. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in and rubbed my now bruised hip. Seven started to deactivate the system.

A string of miscellaneous beeps filled the dense silence followed by a sigh of relief.

SYSTEM SECURITY DEACTIVATED

And as if that last breath of air was what was keeping him together, Seven fell to his knees and began to weep. I stood there surprised for a moment, but I did the only thing I could think of to try and sooth the inconsolable sorrow now wrecking his body. Carefully, I walked over and crouched down, slowly wrapping my arms around him.

Lament echoes throughout the hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! This fic was written when mysme was at its peak but I've recently gotten around to finishing it. Enjoy!!


End file.
